


Once Upon a Time Lena Luthor was a Deejay (and a billionaire)

by ailaikclarke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay mess, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara is a gay mess too, Lena Luthor is a deejay and I’m loving it, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikclarke/pseuds/ailaikclarke
Summary: Kara hates clubbing, but somehow ends up in a gay club where she has the chance to meet the hottest deejay in town. From that night, Kara insists on going clubbing every single time she gets a chance to and her sister is very confused.OrLena is a deejay and Kara is a gay mess.





	1. BiLlionaire

Kara had been staring at her laptop screen for what felt like hours. She was supposed to write an article, but couldn’t find the words -or the energy, to begin. She was feeling tired, exhausted even, as she tried to concentrate on what she wanted to write about.

 **Alex** : Do u wanna come to the club with me tonight  
**Alex** : Please  
**Kara:** I have an article due on Monday  
**Kara** : still don’t know what it’s going to be about  
**Kara** : I can’t  
**Alex** : Oh come on, BiLlionaire is playing  
**Kara** : whos that  
**Alex** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
**Alex** : You really don’t know who BiLlionaire is?  
**Kara** : No? And what’s with that capital L  
**Alex** : I’m coming over

Fifteen minutes later, Kara was staring at her sister mumbling about this deejay that she was apparently in love with.

“BiLlionaire, Kara.” Alex continued. “I can’t believe you’ve never heard of BiLlionaire.”

Her sister shrugged. “I really haven’t. I hate going to clubs anyways.”

“Does Lena Luthor ring a bell?”

Kara frowned. “I’m assuming she’s Lex’s sister?”

“CEO of L-Corp. And BiLlionaire.” Alex commented. “Which stands for _Bisexual Billionaire_. It’s genius. Also, capital L for Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “You’re telling me that the CEO of a billion dollar company spends her Saturday nights deejaying in a fucking gay club?”

“You”re telling me that you don’t see how brilliant her choice of name is? BiLlionaire? Kara?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yes, a genius. A true genius.”

“She has a PhD in chemical engineering.” Alex commented. “She got it when she was twenty-three.”

“That might make her a genius.” Kara replied. “Not calling herself BiLlionaire.”

Alex was the one rolling her eyes this time. “Come with me tonight, please.”

“Whatever, I’ll come.” Kara sighed. “But I will complain the whole time.”

Her sister smirked. “Trust me, you won’t.”

Turns out that Alex was right because, even though Kara didn’t normally enjoy clubbing, she seemed to be enjoying herself a lot more than expected. She gasped when she saw Lena for the first time. She convinced he self that it was because of the four cocktails she’d had already, but her sister knew that alcohol had nothing to do with her reaction.

“That’s Lena Luthor?” She asked. “She does not look like her brother.”

Alex shrugged. “I think she was adopted or something.”

“Definitely adopted.” Kara commented. “What the hell is she doing now?”

Her sister grinned. “Wearing her mask.”

“Wearing her mask. Because that makes sense.”

Alex took a sip of her gin and tonic. “Her deejaying outfit: white shirt, black vest and tie and her special mask.”

“How is this woman a genius?” Kara asked. “She’s literally wearing a black Phantom of the Opera mask and her stage name is BiLlionaire.”

Before Alex could reply, Kara rolled her eyes and sighed. “And what’s up with that accent?”

“She’s Irish!”

Kara frowned. “Irish?”

“Yeah.” Alex replied. “She’s starting her set soon, time to shut up.”

Kara tilted her head to the side, pretending to be offended. Lena, BiLlionaire, was still talking and Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the younger girl. She didn’t know if it was because of the mask that made her look mysterious and fascinating, or if it was because of something else.

“So I hope you great gays enjoy my set tonight.” Lena continued. “Because I’m already on my fourth Scotch and the night is still bloody young.”

The crowded cheered and, with that, Lena started playing.

Her eyes were focused, and she would often scan the crowd and raise both her hands to dance with the people who were enjoying her music. There were two security guards standing behind her, with a girl in a suit standing between them.

Kara didn’t dance, she never did, but she had to admit that she was enjoying BiLlionaire’s set. Her sister, on the other hand, was dancing with another girl on the table in front of where Kara was standing.

After one cocktail more, Kara swore she’d seen Lena wink at her. She blamed it on the alcohol, but didn’t miss it when the brunette smirked at her before turning around and saying something to the girl in a suit. The girl nodded, then walked down to the dance floor.

She got closer to Kara and then asked:

“BiLlionaire asked if you know that girl dancing on the table.”

Kara sighed. “My sister.”

  
“She was wondering if she’d be up to dancing in front of the console.” The girl commented. “You know, VIP section.”

Kara suspiciously eyed the girl standing next to her, then shrugged. “I’ll go ask her.”

Alex was so excited she almost cried when Kara explained what had just happened. Together, they walked back to where the girl was standing and she pointed to the VIP area. Kara noticed a couple of people sitting on the couch and a few more dancing by the console.

“I’m Jess, by the way.” The girl said. “Follow me.”

Alex was jumping up and down as they walked to the VIP section, and almost fainted when Lena greeted them.

“Best night of my life.” Alex said, loud enough for only Kara to hear. “And you said that I am awful at dancing.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “That’s because you are.”

“There’s an open bar here.” Jess told them. “Enjoy.”

Kara immediately walked to the open bar, while her sister joined the people dancing by the console. When Kara turned around with her drink, she noticed that her sister was making out with a girl and her eyes widened.

“Whatever.” She walked to the couch and sat down.

She took a sip of her drink, noticing that her eyes were wandering around the club, but ultimately focusing on Lena and her half mask.

“She’s hot, isn’t she?” A woman asked her.

Kara shook her head. “What?”

“The deejay. She’s hot, isn’t she?”

Kara shrugged, eyeing Lena again. “She’s alright.”

It was four in the morning when Kara found herself pressed against the wall, with Lena’s mouth on her neck and her long-forgotten drink on the floor.


	2. Ordinary

“KARA DANVERS!”

Kara jolted up from her bed, scratching her head. “What’s going on?”

She could hear her sister walking up to her bedroom and braced herself for whatever was going to happen. She didn’t know what she’d done wrong, but her sister sounded angry. Alex knocked once on her bedroom door, then walked in.

“I need an explanation.”

Kara frowned. “Good morning.”

“Stop it.” Her sister warned. “Care to explain?”

Alex walked closer to her bed, and Kara felt even more confused than before. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw what her sister was trying to show her. It was an article on Twitter, the headline read:

**New mysterious woman for CEO and deejay Lena Luthor!**

Underneath the headline, a picture of the two of them making out behind the console.

“Uhm…”

Alex rolled her eyes. “When the fuck did this happen?”

“I don’t know, might have been when you were in the bathroom with that woman.” Kara replied. “You disappeared for a long time.”

Her sister’s eyes widened. “I… I did not disappear. Sam and I were just… Talking about work and stuff.”

“Is she a gynaecologist?”

Alex smacked her in the head. “You shut up. Making out with Lena fucking Luthor.”

She walked away, muttering something under her breath.

That night, Kara didn’t have to beg to go back to the club. She merely mentioned Sam’s name, and Alex agreed to go with her. Like the previous night, the pair ended up in the VIP section. Kara didn’t seem as annoyed as she had appeared the night before, this time talking to the people around her instead of sulking in a corner.

It was Saturday night, and Kara was having the time of her life. She wasn’t a fan of clubs, but watching Lena sipping Whiskey as she played Angklung Life by Marshmello might have easily been one of Kara’s top five views in the world.

Alex disappeared about twenty minutes after they’d reached the VIP section, much to Kara’s astonishment. Kara was busy talking to Jess when a waiter brought her a gin and tonic. She smiled, thanking him.

“Courtesy of deejay CEO there.” He told her.

She smiled again. “Thank her for me, will you?”

He nodded, walking away.

“Just so you know, she doesn’t normally do this.” Jess told her after a while.

Kara was confused. “Do what?”

“Buy drinks for… People.”

“I’m not following.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “She either has one night stands and the person is never to be seen again, or endless relationships that always somehow end with her emotionally destroyed.”

“I’m still not following.”

“She’s been trying to avoid relationships for the longest time.” Jess explained. “There must be something special about you.”

Kara grinned. “We talked a lot last night.”

“I know.” Jess rolled her eyes again. “She told me at work this morning.”

The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise. “She went to work this morning?”

“She’s the CEO of a multibillion dollar company.” Jess commented. “She doesn’t take days off.”

Kara looked impressed. “Yeah, she doesn’t look like she takes days off.”

“She did once.” Jess replied. “When she had her appendix removed.”

“She took one single day off?”

Jess nodded. “It was technically half a day, since she asked me to bring her some paperwork in the afternoon.”

Kara took a sip of her drink. “That woman is something else.”

“Looks like it’s your time to shine.” Jess said, nodding towards the console.

Kara got up, waving at Lena. “I’ll see you later.”

She walked closer to the brunette, who was savouring a glass of what looked like Whiskey. “Hey.”

“Hello, Kara.” Lena smiled at her.

Kara smiled back. “What are you doing here?”

“Playing music.” Lena replied, confused. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

The blonde shrugged. “I meant what made you decide to do this.”

“I like the music.” Lena explained. “And it’s an excuse to let loose at night.”

Kara smiled. “Jess told me that you went to work this morning.”

“I did.” Lena whispered. “I do not like taking days off. I feel like I’m wasting my time.”

The blonde shrugged, smiling at her. “Sometimes it’s nice to take some time to relax.”

“I do relax.” Lena commented. “I read a lot and I am a deejay. As I mentioned before, doing this makes me get out of CEO mode for a few hours and I can be a regular twenty-five-year-old woman.”

Kara pursed her lips. “Nothing seems to be ordinary about you.”

“Could be.” Lena whispered, just loud enough for Kara to hear.

Kara smiled again. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t… I don’t really do one-night stands.” Kara said, staring at the ground. “Just making sure you know.”

Lena grinned at her, taking a sip of her drink. “That’s okay.”

Kara watched as the brunette quickly got up and walked back to the console. She wondered if it meant that Lena’s intentions where the exact opposite of what she wanted, but felt relieved when she turned around to look at her. “Join me?”

She smiled to herself, grabbing her glass and joining the deejay.

That night she didn’t end up in Lena Luthor’s bed as most people had assumed, but she did go home with her number in her phone.


	3. CEO

“A reporter here to see me?”

Jess nodded, looking at her. “Yes, a reporter.”

“Jess, you know that I prefer when reports call in advance.”

Her assistant nodded again. “I am aware, but this one is…”

“Annoying?”

Jess smiled. “I was going to say persistent but, yes, annoying might be better.”

“Alright, then.”

Jess turned around to talk to the reporter and Lena braced herself for the endless questions about her newest announcement: she had publicly announced that her cancer treatment was ready to undergo human trial. She got up, deciding to pour herself a drink before she met the reporter. She was walking back to her desk when the reporter walked in and Lena couldn’t believe her eyes when she turned around.

“Kara?”

The blonde smiled at her. “Miss Luthor. Or Doctor? Is Doctor better?”

“I might be mistaken, but I’m 98% sure I was kissing you against a wall two nights ago.” Lena replied, confused. “I think that means you can call me Lena.”

Kara seemed to consider it for a moment. “I thought we’d keep the two things separate. Work and…”

“Pleasure?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’re still the same people we were two nights ago. My nightlife is not a secret.”

The older woman nodded, smiling again. “I’m here on official business, though.”

“I’m guessing you’re here to ask questions about my trial?”

Kara nodded. “I wanted to be the first.”

“You have my phone number, could have texted me.” Lena pointed out. “Did Jess really pretend not to know you?”

She shrugged, grinning to herself. “I asked her to be part of my theatrics.”

Lena pointed to the two armchairs and the two of them sat together. “If you’d texted me, I would have given you the exclusive.”

“I wanted to do a proper interview.” Kara replied. “Not a we’ve kissed before, favour me interview.”

Lena pursed her lips. “I’ve already done an interview about my trial.”

“Oh.” Kara’s shoulders dropped. “I’m late.”

The brunette smiled at her. “I was joking. I figured they’d send someone from CatCo. I secretly hoped it’d be you.”

“You own CatCo.” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded. “I own a lot of places. Now, what did you want to know?”

The CEO offered to take Kara for lunch after they were done with the interview, but Kara refused, stating that she needed to keep the two things as separate as possible. Lena felt a bit confused but respected the blonde’s wishes anyway.

Lena spent the day wondering if she’d done or said something wrong, because the Kara she had met that morning seemed different from the Kara she was used to. She imagined the club and the alcohol might have shown her a different side of Kara, one that was different from reporter Kara.

That same night, a few moments after Lena had decided it was time to go home, a knock on the door startled her. She had sent Jess home two hours prior to that knock and wondered who it could possibly be.

“Come in.”

She was surprised to see her favourite reporter open the door. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

Kara shrugged. “You should check who it is before letting someone in, especially when Jess is not there.”

“You might have noticed two armed people downstairs, by the entrance.” Lena commented. “Those are my guards and they’re all over the building. There’s one right next to the elevator you came out of.”

The blonde smiled. “Point taken.”

“Not that I’m disappointed to see you twice in a day, but… Was there a reason why you came to see me in my office at nine p.m?”

The reporter nodded, looking at the ground. “I like you, I really do.”

“But?”

Kara shook her head. “No buts.”

“You came here to tell me that you like me?”

The blonde blushed, smiling to herself. “I did. I realised that today’s encounter might have felt a bit awkward, especially considering how relaxed we were on our previous times together. I wanted to make sure you knew that it was because I do indeed like you and seeing you in this different light made me realise it even more and I kind of panicked.”

“So that was what the Mrs. vs Doctor thing about.”

Kara nodded, now looking at her. “Then you asked me to lunch and I thought it meant that you liked me too, so I panicked and said no, when all I wanted was to say yes.”

“Yeah, that was weird.”

The older woman took a deep breath. “Was I wrong?”

“In doing what?”

She took a step forward. “In thinking that you like me, too.”

“You weren’t wrong.” Lena replied. “I thought I made it clear.”

Kara nodded. “You did. I like being extra sure when it comes to feelings.”

Lena looked at her. She had danced with a vast number of women on her nights as a deejay, but none of them had dared to sit with her in her days as CEO.

“Join me for lunch tomorrow.”

Kara closed the distance between them, planting a tender kiss on Lena’s lips. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
